


i really wanna kiss you and i think i might

by SxnsaStark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/F, Femslash, basically Clarke x everyone from the list above (bar herself ofc) but clexa is endgame!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxnsaStark/pseuds/SxnsaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Clarke slept with to prove a point, and the one person she didn't feel the need to justify. </p><p>(Clexa, with background Linctavia, Flarke, Princess Mechanic, Clarphamy, Clarktavia ft Lincoln and bonus Doctor Mechanic and Murphamy because I'm trash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i really wanna kiss you and i think i might

**Author's Note:**

> title and concluding line are from dodie clark's amazing song "freckles and constellations" because i'm a sap. (ps you should totally check the song out. it's fab.)

So really when you look at the situation from an objective point of view, it's all because of Finn.

It's Finn who brought up the whole "promiscuous bisexual" thing after one argument too many. Clarke had dealt with jibes about her appearance, her friends, her family galore. This is the final straw.

(And she means it this time so Octavia can go fuck herself).

So she tells Finn to go fuck himself and he tells her likewise and then she sends him packing. Simple as that. It's not like they ever lived together or anything so it's very easy to shove together his stray hoodie and overnight kit and tell him to get fucked.

It's still morning and Clarke decides to comfort herself with a stretch of Netflix binging and ice cream consuming. She's in the middle of her fourth episode and third bowl and is feeling much better when her roommate Lexa arrives back from class. She's wearing this loose baseball tee and leggings and looks like she's just come back from a sporting event rather than a boring old lecture.

Lexa is an enigma. She's all scary glares and heavy eye makeup at first but she's kind of a dork too. She doesn't really talk much but when she does she proved herself to be one of the most interesting people Clarke has ever met. She hasn't brought any special someone of her own back to the flat - Clarke and Octavia have maybe once or twice debated the likelihood of Lexa being asexual - but Lexa's pretty great. She also makes killer pancakes.

(It also doesn't help that she's probably one of the most stunning people Clarke has ever met.)

Lexa begins to idly sort through her papers and books scattered on the desk, humming absentmindedly. She's got a fantastic figure that shows when she moves about, and her long brown hair is hypnotic as it sways, catching little flickers of light from the morning sun.

(Clarke really doesn't need a beautiful girl messing things up for her right now.)

"Was that your boyfriend storming around?" Lexa asks.

So Finn is still lurking. Creep.

(Alright so maybe he does live like one floor down but whatever. Creep.)

"Ex boyfriend," Clarke corrects then shoves a deliciously chocolate laden spoonful into her mouth.

"Ah," says Lexa. She pauses as if she's carefully calculating her next words then ventures, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," says Clarke immediately then she figures Octavia and Raven are terrible people who aren't answering her texts so fuck it. She can indulge in some ranting unto her unsuspecting roommate. "He's a dick. He started going on about all this bullshit about how he knows I'll cheat on him because I'm bi. Asshole."

She realises it's the first time she's told Lexa about her sexuality. It's funny, the two of them have been rooming together since semester began but it's never really come up, especially considering Clarke's been seeing Finn all this while and Lexa hasn't seemed interested in bringing anyone home, boy or girl. To her credit, the other girl doesn't seem the least bit phased.

"I see," she says. She pauses again, then speaks with careful deliberation. "I find that after a particularly nasty breakup, copious amounts of sexual intercourse with a variety of people do ease the pain."

(That's the asexual theory blown out the window.)

Clarke snorts. "Yeah because that's what I need to do. Give Finn the satisfaction. I'd be feeding right into the stereotype."

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?"

"Clarke, I'm a gay woman in an oversized baseball tee and a SnapBack. I own three cats. Do you think I give a damn about feeding into stereotypes?"

The girl's got a point.

(Lexa is gay?)

Also Clarke's supply of chocolate ice cream is rapidly depleting. And Netflix is informing her she's about to start season five.

Season five is shit.

And maybe Finn is still loitering.

So she finds him in his own flat - she has a spare key - and he says, "What the fuck do you want?" and she tells him, "Nothing fuckface," and that's all it takes for them to get it on. It's all anger and rage and in all honesty it's a bit shit, and Clarke doesn't even come. But whatever, sex is sex.

Finn's exhausted - he's come multiple times but isn't that always the case? - so he collapses onto his bed, wrecked even though it's barely gone eleven.

Clarke slips on her panties and tugs on her bra and figures the day is still young.

(She leaves her spare key atop of his bedside table.)

  
2\. Raven

Raven is tinkering away with something because she's Raven and that's what she does. Even when she's not in class she's always working on a project of sorts. Her fingers move deftly as she hooks up wired and turns screws and Clarke can scarcely take her stare off the other girl's fast moving hands.

(Long slender fingers, so unlike those of a boy's.)

Then Raven says, "Like what you see Griffin?"

"What?"

"Come on, it's not like you and Finn are a thing anymore. And Wick and I are history. What do you say?"

"Are you serious Raven?"

"Of course. I mean you're not as hot as your mother but - "

"Piss off Reyes."

And then Raven is laughing and suddenly she's crawled on top of Clarke's lap, and her mouth is pressed against Clarke's own. Kissing Raven isn't an entirely new situation to Clarke - hey, they're best friends - but it's just as great as she remembers. Then Raven is shimmying off her own top - she's not wearing a bra, typical Raven - and glaring at Clarke. "Come on Griffin, we haven't got all day."

Clarke grins and with Raven's help she discards her own top and unbuckles her own bra. Raven beams.

Fucking Raven isn't an entirely new experience either - hey they're best friends who have gotten outrageously drunk together - but it's a hell lot nicer than fucking Finn. Raven's hands, accustomed to years of tinkering away at various machines are skilled and precise and it takes her but a few short minutes of combined skill of her fingers and tongue to get Clarke off. Clarke is only too eager to return the favour

"Cuddles?" Raven mumbles, collapsed on her sofa.

"Nah, I can't hang."

"Fuck you too Griffin," Raven says, but there's no malice in her tone. Indeed she says it through a yawn, already on the brink of dosing off.

"Love you Raven."

"Mmhmm. Tell Abby I say hi."

 

3\. Murphy  
It would be weird fucking Bellamy. He's her brother in every sense of the word bar biological relation. Despite being only a couple of years her senior he's been mopping up spills after and patching up sores of her and Octavia ever since she can recall.

As determined as she is to, well, prove Finn right, fucking Bellamy is off limits.

Murphy isn't though.

Murphy is Bellamy's live in boyfriend/best friend/worst enemy and nobody really knows what's going on between the pair of them. Clarke's always privately thought Murphy to be a complete dick but Bellamy insists he's a lot nicer than he lets on and keeps him around, so surely he can't be that bad?

(Plus he's pretty hot.)

So when she calls around after making sure Bellamy is out, Murphy is home, bleary eyed and sleep deprived and he snaps, "what the fuck do you want Griffin?" with a snarl.

(The feeling of dislike is mutual.)

(He's even hotter when he's bad tempered and snapping.)

"Are you and Bellamy currently together?"

He scowls and says, "no," then adds on as an afterthought, "not that it's any of your fucking business Griffin."

"Cool," she says, "wanna fuck?"

He raises a sceptical eyebrow but before he can think of a sceptical remark to go along with it, she's shoved her mouth against his, and they're kissing wildly and handling frantically, and it's all teeth clashing and fingernails scratching, and it feels so fucking good.

He's got her on his bed before long and he's probably fucked Bellamy on this bed which is gross to think about but hardly is an area of concern right now because he's doing things with that snarky mouth of his which should be illegal.

(Hate sex is a lot better when you come.)

(Multiple times.)

She grins at him when they do finish up and he smirks back and tells her to fuck off before Bellamy gets back.

(She sees why Bellamy keeps him around.)

4\. Octavia ( 5. and Lincoln)

It's just past eight o clock and Clarke isn't tired yet.

Her phone buzzes, an incoming text from Octavia.

(Octavia can't spell for shit and falls victim to the abuse of text speak)

octaviaaa: yoooooo my gurl clarkeee!!  
cg: Hey  
octaviaaa: so i hear from raven that ur currently single  
cg: Yeah  
octaviaaa: nd usually i'd be all abt that girls' night in crap where we binge rom coms and eat junk  
octaviaaa: but i could reeeally do w/ a favour rn  
cg: ???  
octaviaaa: will u have a threesome w/ me and lincoln

She rings Octavia immediately.

"Octavia you're straight."

"Well yeah. So's Lincoln."

"I'm not seeing your point."

"He's my boyfriend," Octavia says, "and I love him loads and he kind of sort of mentioned how hot a threesome would be and honestly Clarke, you should feel flattered you're my first choice."

"Thanks," says Clarke drily.

"We're friends," Octavia wheedles - Clarke snorts - "and friends should help each other out! And if you refuse I'll have to ask Anya since Raven already said no - "

"Raven said no?" Clarke repeats indignantly. "I thought I was your first choice!"

Octavia presses on, "and Anya is scary as hell so I'd rather not do that, come on Clarke - "

Clarke groans. "Fine. But no after sex cuddles."

Octavia squees and declares Clarke to be the 'bestest best friend ever' and Clarke sighs fondly, somewhat mollified.

(The sex is pretty great.)

(She even stays for cuddles.)

  
+1 Lexa

  
Clarke arrives home well past eleven, expecting a quiet flat - usually Lexa is asleep by this hour - but instead she's greeted by a flickering light and the scratching of pen on paper.

"Hey," she says in greeting

Lexa turns around from where she's hunched over a horribly difficult looking paper and smiles wanly. "Hello Clarke. Have a good day?"

Clarke shrugs. "It was okay."

"I'm glad," Lexa says.

(She doesn't sound glad.)

"Kiss many people?" Lexa asks, and there's no hint of teasing in her voice, perhaps even, a note of longing? Or is Clarke imagining things?

"A few," Clarke says, attempting to sound indifferent.

"I see," says Lexa, and now there is a hint of something else in her tone, something cool and accusatory, and Clarke just about reckons she could cut the tension in the room with a knife, and the accusing ton of Lexa's makes her blood boil. Feeling the need to stick up for herself she says angrily, "well it was your idea! And it was a damn good one."

Lexa looks surprised at the outburst but keeps her cool, her stupidly gorgeous eyes like steel. "I know it was. My ideas usually are. Now I'm going to bed if you don't mind. I've got an early lecture tomorrow."

"Good," snaps Clarke and she marches in the direction of her own room, pausing only to glare at Lexa in such a way that they are nose to nose and Clarke can feel Lexa's breath, count the constellations formed by the freckles on her cheeks, see similar stars in the constellations of her eyes.

"Good," Lexa repeats but there is no anger in her tone now, this time it is one of challenge.

And then Clarke is kissing her, and this isn't about proving a point to Finn or to Lexa or to even herself dammit, this is about two bodies coming together, locked in the heat of passion, nimble fingers and eager tongues, breathless moans and curious eyes and a hasty stumble towards a bedroom, either one will do, words exchanged in the heat of it all, and everything and everyone becomes meaningless to Clarke right now because right now now her world is Lexa. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.

The next morning Lexa skips her lecture to stay in bed with Clarke and cuddle, only leaving for a brief ten minutes to make fluffy pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and topped with blueberries, just the way Clarke likes it. And when a smudge of maple syrup sticks on the corner of Lexa's mouth, Clarke is only too eager to kiss it off, and then keep kissing, not just Lexa's mouth but every square inch of Lexa she can find.

Octavia and Raven are going to have a field day laughing at how damn smitten she is.

But Clarke doesn't care. Maybe it did take an entire day of kissing and fucking all sorts but if this is what led her to Lexa's bed and Lexa's morning cuddles and Lexa's homemade pancakes, who is she to complain?

 

(She's glad she took that leap.)

**Author's Note:**

> here's to the "slutty" bisexuals who "sleep around" and just don't give two shits about perpetrating stereotypes. be with whoever the hell who want (provided it's safe, sane and consensual.) you all rock. 
> 
> also, here's to the clexakru for still being emo af about lexa all these months later. you all rock too.


End file.
